


A Little Hungover and Very Angry

by jxnghoseok (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, broken baekhyun i guess, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jxnghoseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to talk to him.<br/>Baekhyun didn't know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hungover and Very Angry

Baekhyun crept across the floor, skipping that one floorboard that squeaked loud enough to wake the dead in the middle of the night. The house was dark, curtains drawn blocking the light from the street and the moon from leaking in.

Slowly Baekhyun walked into the bedroom, there lying in the bed was Chanyeol, mouth hanging slightly open as he snored lightly, he must be getting a cold. Chanyeol was curled up on his side of the bed, wrapped around where Baekhyun should be. For a moment Baekhyun stood and watched him, the easy and even rising and falling of his chest as he breathed deeply, the way his face looked so young when he wasn’t awake and plagued by the troubles of the real world. A lock of dark hair fell onto his face as Chanyeol shifted, fist wrapping into the blanket and pulling Baekhyun’s pillow into his chest.

As Baekhyun watched his boyfriend he shed his clothes, leaving a small pile on the floor for him to deal with in the morning. When he was standing in only his boxers, shivering in the cool night air Baekhyun moved across the room. He pulled back the blankets, Chanyeol immediately let the fabric slide from his hand. With the smallest and smoothest movements possible Baekhyun slid into the bed, pressing into Chanyeol’s side.

Instantly Chanyeol rearranged himself, curling around Baekhyun, long arms draping around his waist and tugging the smaller boy closer. “You’re home,” Chanyeol muttered, eyes barely open, and voice so thick with sleep it took Baekhyun a moment to decipher the words.

“Ya, I’m home. Go back to sleep.” Chanyeol tucked his head under Baekhyun’s chin. It didn’t matter to Chanyeol that he towered over the smaller boy, he was almost always the one to tuck himself into Baekhyun, hiding his face and pressing small kisses to whatever skin he could find.

“Where have you been?”

“I was working.”

“Since when does the office smell like a bar?” Baekhyun froze, fingers pausing over the soft hair of the tall boy. “Tell Jongdae I say hi next time.” Even though Chanyeol was two seconds away from sleep, dreams already beginning to paint themselves on his closed eyelids, Baekhyun could still hear the anger, the frustration in his voice. He felt the smooth shoulders tense, the muscles rippling as the emotion washed over him.

“Are you mad at me?” Baekhyun asked simply. There was no excuse that he could make, Chanyeol had already heard them all.

“Yes.”

Nothing more was said because Chanyeol had fallen back to sleep, head nuzzling into the dip of Baekhyun’s shoulder, seeking comfort in his arms. Baekhyun lied there for a few minutes, hands running through his boyfriend’s hair while the numbers 3:48am glared at him from the alarm clock on Chanyeol’s side of the bed.

***  

When Baekhyun woke the next morning the bed was empty. The clock read 12:32pm. For a moment Baekhyun lied there, listening to the noise that should be coming from outside the closed bedroom door.

It was a Saturday. Chanyeol should be home, in the kitchen making a very late breakfast, or playing video games in the living room shouting along the commands as he stabbed the buttons. There should be the delicious smell of homemade pancakes wafting under the door, and the intoxicating aroma of coffee drawing Baekhyun up. But there was none of this. No noise, no smells.

There wasn’t even a glass of water and two painkillers waiting on the bedside table. Chanyeol always left something for him when Baekhyun stumbled home too early in the morning, muttering excuses and apologies.

Last night Baekhyun hadn’t drunk enough to give him a major hangover, he had downed two large bottles of water before coming home, and had breathed in the cool night air until his head was light. But there was still a dull ache that was threatening to grow.

Slowly Baekhyun crept into the kitchen, half hoping to find Chanyeol there, half hoping that he wasn’t there. All the signs that Chanyeol had been here were spread around the kitchen, the empty coffee pot, a bowl and spoon in the sink, box of cereal left on the counter. But no Chanyeol, no note left behind to explain the absence. So, Baekhyun thought, this is how Chanyeol feels when I don’t come home, or slip out before the sun has risen.

Baekhyun made himself a cup of coffee, had breakfast, showered and changed into fresh clothes, made the bed, and was cleaning the apartment when the door banged open. Chanyeol stumbled in with his arms full of plastic grocery bags. Baekhyun froze and stared as Chanyeol struggled across the small floor to drop the bags on the counter.

“Wow, you must have done something pretty bad if you’re cleaning.” Chanyeol said, no teasing tilt to his voice.

Baekhyun smiled slightly. Chanyeol was wearing his glasses, the ones with the thick black rims that made him look younger and older all at the same time. “You’re wearing your glasses again.”

Chanyeol huffed, he was half in the fridge putting away the new food. Baekhyun noticed with a jerk that Chanyeol had bought the small container of milk, the one that was enough for one person. “I’ve been wearing them for a few weeks now. Thanks for noticing though.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started towards him, dirty rag abandoned on the counter he had been cleaning.

“Don’t.” Chanyeol said sternly, walking away from his boyfriend.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called, following him around the kitchen as he put away the rest of the groceries. There was only enough food for one person. When was the last time Baekhyun had eaten here? He couldn’t remember. “Please let me explain.”

“Explain what?” Chanyeol spun around to face him, hands slapping against the counter creating a sharp noise that made Baekhyun jump. “Wait no let me guess you were working late right? Just finishing a report and then you were going to stop on the way home and pick up those pastries I really like right? And then Jongdae calls, ‘Baekhyun! Let’s go out tonight! Just one drink and then I’ll let you go, your boyfriend won’t even know you’re gone right? And then one drink turned into two and three and four and then some guy has you pinned against the wall with his tongue down your throat and then when you get bored of him, or the bar closes, whichever happens first you come and think you can lie to me and make excuses. Please correct me if I’m wrong.”

Baekhyun stood silently, eyes trained on the floor. There was nothing he could say, Chanyeol was completely right, he had memorized Baekhyun’s apology speech and parroted it back to him with venom lacing the words, poisoning Baekhyun. “Yeol,” he started to say, not sure what he was going to say next but starting anyway.

“Don’t. Seriously just don’t. Look I did the shopping for this week, there should be enough food to get you through the week.” Chanyeol walked away, leaving Baekhyun gaping after him.

“What do you mean get me through the week? Where are you going?” Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into the bedroom.

Chanyeol flung the closet doors open, the closet that held both their clothes and began to pull his clothes out, stuffing them into a duffel bag.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sobbed, he didn’t know he had started to cry until he tried to speak and his moth constricted to the point where air couldn’t pass it. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go and stay with Sehun for a bit.”

“No,” Baekhyun sobbed, running towards Chanyeol and throwing his arms around the tall boy’s waist. “No Chanyeol please don’t leave me. I can do better, I promise I will smarten up. I won’t go out, I will come straight home after work.”

Chanyeol stopped, the bag and sweater he was holding falling to the floor. “I want to believe you. God do I want to believe you.”

“Then believe me.”

“But how many times have you said those exact words to me? And then left the next morning without any explanation?”

“No please believe me, I mean it this time.” Chanyeol laced his fingers between Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun tightened his hand, he would never let go, he wouldn’t let Chanyeol slip through his fingers just because he was stupid.

“I can’t.”

“No Chanyeol you can’t do this. What do I have to do to make you stay? Do you still love me?”

“Of course I love you stupid. I love you more than anything else. I will always love you. I just don’t know how to do this. I can’t do this.”

“I love you. You can’t leave me.”

“You have a funny way of showing your love.”

Baekhyun buried his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He knew he wasn’t a cute crier and he really didn’t want Chanyeol to think of him as a whining and blubbering baby. Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hands, rubbing small tight circles into the back on his hand.

“Talk to me Baek. Tell me what is going on.” He whispered. Baekhyun shook his head, forehead dragging across Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Talk to me and I will stay.”

How could Baekhyun ever make him understand?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is. I started this a long time ago and kinda forgot about it. I had a plan for it but that didn't get put into action and this is what happened instead


End file.
